


A Sexual Advantage

by offbeatBeauty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Idea that came to mind, M/M, Maybe will have more to it not sure yet, Nalu - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Torture, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbeatBeauty/pseuds/offbeatBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the middle of the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail is starting to gain footing in the games much to Sabertooth's irritation. Jiemma orders the strongest Fairies to be kidnapped and brought into the lower levels of the building to get an advantage over them. Some of his guild use drastic measures to carry out that order while other use this to their own advantage. Will relationships blossom in this freak accident or will others be scarred for life over the experience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Order: Fairy Tail Taken Over

Sting grumbled as he was summoned to the lower levels of the Grand Magic Games. Master Jiemma sounded urgent in his message but it had interrupted his training with Rogue. The black haired dragon slayer was in tow behind him, his piercing eyes held no emotion for the situation but Sting could smell the annoyance and frustration coming from his friend. They reached their destination, seeing everyone of the participants in his guild sent an uneasiness down his spine. Minerva chuckled seeing the two dragon slayers approach with caution, her stance showed a purpose and it wasn't a good one. The blonde glanced around the area, five doors were sectioned off tot he left while the other was opening to the view of the capitol Crocus. Master Jiemma stood quietly by the far door, looking over his pupils like ants waiting to see if he would burn them with the suns rays or see if they'll benefit him in a way.

"So what's with the group meeting?" Sting asked boldly. Lector was by his side as usual, crossing his arms like his dragon slayer friend. "Yeah whats this about?"

Jiemma stared coldly at the two before speaking to the group, "The Fairies are becoming troublesome for us. Not to much for us to handle but far past a nuisance. I've taken the liberty to reserve these five rooms for each of you to assist me in getting an advantage over these fairies." His beady eyes scanned their faces. When no one objected he went on with his plan, "I have the strongest of the Fairy Tail guild in each room. I'll assign you to a member and you'll use any method to torture, break, manipulate, or copulate them into submission for the rest of the games."

Immediately Rogue turned around and left, "I have no need for this. I'm training for my fight against Gajeel." He was stopped by a gloved hand. "Rogue you can't talk like that to the Master." His blonde friend tried to get him to stay but Rogue melted into the shadows and left with Frosch running down the hall after him. The white dragon slayer looked quickly at their master, worried that his 'twin' would face punishment but Jiemma shook his head, "My plan doesn't need him to succeed. Let him be a coward and do things on his own." The guild nodded and waited for more orders. Sting was a bit hesitant but soon joined the group.

"Now your Fairies. Orga you get the lightning one." Orga smirked as Minerva walked over and handed him a key with the number 2 on it. Lightning and lightning, seemed pretty fair to Jiemma. "Rufus, the two love birds." Minerva once again brought over a key but with the number 4 on it. Thee Master of Saber continued giving out the Fairies as Minerva handed out keys. Herself keeping the number 3 key. Sting got 5 while Jiemma claimed the first key. "Sting. Since Rogue has failed to be at your side, you'll have to deal with two Fairies on your own." The blonde nodded in understanding. The members headed to their designated doors. He got a glimpse of Minerva's victim, red hair and a deep scowl. Once the door closed he looked down at the key in his pale hands. It was made of silver with detailed designs of Crocus patterns circling the 5 on the bow. The stem of the key wasn't very long, about two inches before stopping at a circular collar.

With a soft sigh, Sting went to his room and opened the oak door. It was a small room no more then four people could probably fit int he room and still move around. He noticed a few things. Only one window on the opposite side of the room, two mats with two bodies on them, the bodies limbs were chained to the two east and west sides. A big grin settled onto Stings lips as he closed the door. "Oh this will be fun."


	2. Puppy Love is only a work of Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had gave it some thought and what better way to start us off then our fairy tail 'couple' GaLev. Those two need a little push in that direction, Rufus can help, maybe...

Cold red eyes stared at the man in front of him. Rufus had been there for only a time span of ten minutes and already he's made Gajeel seethe with anger. Levy was in front of Rufus, her clothes tattered and singed in a few areas, her headband had fallen to the ground letting her loose blue locks fell over her face. "My, my what lovely hair." His hand took a strand and played with it, "Almost a shame that I have to torture such a beautiful face. I'll have to file it into my memory." Levy trembled as she pulled her face away from his touch. Suddenly sharp pains inflicted her exposed skin. She would have let out a cry if Rufus hadn't used her own magic against her. He had silenced both the solid script mage and the dragon slayer that watched from across the room.

 

Gajeel strained against the magic sealing cuffs, his rage very apparent in his struggle and his expression. Rufus hadn't wasted any time in getting to the good part. He had taken Levy away from the iron dragon slayer and put on a hook on the wall. The image was very familiar, bringing up memories he had pushed aside and a friendship formed around it, concealing it away up until this moment. Levy was hit with more pain, the skin swollen and red, hints of bruising were on her legs and chest area. 

 

"It does seem more fun when I can hear the agony my magic uses. Shall we test out a theory I have?" Blue met with red as Rufus let Levy's voice be heard. She panted heavily and whimpered in pain, "Why...why are you..doing this..?" 

 

"My masters orders were thorough. We are to gain an advantage for the games in anyway possible. I'll do my task perfectly by using you to cut through the hard metal of Gajeel." More pain was inflicted, letting out a string of screams and sobs. Gajeel jolted once more, making an effort to lunge at Rufus.The memory make mage simply formed a hammer above him and its rough stone met with Gajeels back. Rufus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Levy was soon released and she crawled over to the dragon slayer. "Gajeel! Are you alright?" She set his head on her lap. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief that Levy was let free, well as free as she could get. Shackles were also hooked onto their ankles in case the cuffs were to be taken off or broke.

 

"Thank Mavis you're okay." She smiled and bent over, placing her forehead on his. Slow clapping was heard from Rufus as he stepped toward them. "though this is a very touching moment, I'm afraid we're not done yet." Gajeel sat up, struggling to stand. He strained to make his arm into a club, "You won't touch her.." Levy got behind the tall male, hoping someone was wondering were they were.

 

 

Meanwhile back at the lodging, Lily was worried, pacing back and forth in Gajeels and his room. Team Shadow Gear had ran off to look for Levy despite the exceeds calming words that she was with Gajeel. If the dragon slayer was with her then she'll be alright, at least that's what Lily was thinking but now he wasn't sure. They had been gone all morning and without a word of where they were going or what they were up too. His first thought was some extra training before the next day of games but even then Gajeel would have told Lily where to find them if he needed to.

 

Now that he thought about it, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and a few others had gone missing as well. Makarov had called everyone to the bar earlier that day. Cana formed teams to go look for everyone. Lily had went back to the room, knowing that everyone was fine but he understood why the master was on edge, Fairy Tail had been in last place the whole time while participating in the games. Everyone was on edge, worried if they'll ever get footing. the black exceed headed out to see if he could get any knowledge of his friends whereabouts. 

 

Carla and Happy had been soaring all over Crocus in search of their friends. Lily met up with them in the skies and they all landed on a nearby rooftop. "This doesn't make any sense. Where would they all go?" Lily crossed his little arms, frustrated with the situation. Happy had been down in the dumps lately, he felt hurt that Natsu and Lucy didn't invite him to come train with them. 

 

"It is strange and I haven't had any visions to help us either." Carla sighed in defeat. Wendy was searching the streets while Carla took a much more aerial approach. Lily looked over the city once more, "Something doesn't seem right. Why suddenly do our strongest members disappear without a word?"

 

"It's been bothering me as well." Carla cocked a hip to the side and crossed her arms. Her eyes widen as a vision appeared in her mind. "Carla!" Happy rushed to the white exceeds side. Lily did as well, hoping this would help them find their friends. The sun was blocked out.. two figures appeared around them, grabbing the exceeds and stuffing them into a bag.

 

 

"Gajeel! Gajeel!" Levy shook the dragon slayers shoulder. Rufus had been brutal on the raven haired mage. Gajeel hadn't moved for awhile now but slow rises and falls of his chest showed that he was still breathing. Levy glared up at the memory make mage. "This is cruel! We didn't do anything to you, so why do this?!" Rufus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "As I've explained. I'm fulfilling my masters orders. Now then." An invisible force picked the bluenette up and forced her against the wall. Sparked appeared around her, her body froze in horror. 

 

"No not this.." Tears pricked at her eyes. Ever since that day where Laxus almost hit her with his magic, she feared lightning. Gajeel and her team mates were the only ones that knew this. "Ah I see i found your weakness. Let's test this out." Gajeel opened an eye slightly. His ears rang with a buzzing sound, he couldn't hear anything but he knew Levy had called his name.


	3. A Dargon's Property isn't to be Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting gets a bit overprotective and a little jealous.

"I see they weren't to gentle on ya." Sting leaned against the door, arms crossed. "Not that I wouldn't have done the same." The blonde had made Lector stay out and guard the hallway, not wanting the little guy to see anything that might make the Exceed think differently of his friend, not that Lector hasn't seen Sting rough up some guys from another guild before. Blue met darker blue. Gray had been awake since before Sting entered the room. Natsu, unfortunately, had been unconscious since they got ambushed. The white dragon slayer walked over and squatted to be eye level to Gray. "Don't you just love magic sealing cuffs? Kinda neat huh? To think these things were made be magic users, slightly twisted in my opinion."

Gray didn't reply with words but glares. He had no intention of communicating with the Sabertooth member. Sting frowned, "What, silent treatment? Are the Fairies to good to talk to the strongest guild or is it because you finally learned your place?" He smirked. A growl left Gray's throat, "In case you haven't guessed, this is against every rule in the games and in moral society. Do you think kidnapping us will make your guild win? Whatever you do to us won't have an effect."

Sting shrugged and got up, now facing the fire user. "This is nice. He isn't going on about how he's going to beat me to a pulp or burning us all in his fit of rage. I don't know how you guys manage to put up with it. To be honest I'm surprised he's even in the games."

"You'd be even more surprised on how easy it would be for the flame brain to pin you. He's not someone you want to associate the word weak with."

"Then what about that blonde chick. What's her name, Lucy?" Gray tensed and looked at Sting with a sudden jolt of anger. "Oohhh that hit a nerve." The Sabertooth slayer grinned, "If we're associating anyone with that word it has to be that girl. Talk about a loser. Even Raven Tail's Flare kicked her ass, even my lady wouldn't have considered her a challenge." This is the one time Gray was happy Natsu wasn't awake. That idiot would char this place with Sting and him still in it. If they both got out of this alive, Sting and his guild wouldn't be left unscathed. He was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts as the white dragon slayer put a gloved hand in Natsu's hair and pulled the fire mage up. "Hey!"

Sting glanced over but ignored the ice make wizard, inspecting Natsu. A deep cut ran along the side of his head, probably a blunt object was used during the ambush. A few scrapes along his cheek and arm from hitting the ground. "He's faking it." Sting let go of the pink locks, Natsu fell back over, hitting his head once more on the ground. Gray looked worried and confused, "What do you mean he's faking it? He's clearly unconscious."

"If you claim to be in the same guild as him then you'll know that it takes more than a blow to the head to knock him out."

Gray was taken back by this. Sure Natsu was reckless in battle, stretching his magics limitations and even when he gets hit with so much magic he never seems to stay down. But he's seen Natsu go down with a single punch from Erza, Gildarts, and Makarov. He smirked then laughed, "You really are dumb." Sting raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'm in the same guild as him, so I do know him like he was really my own brother. He wouldn't let you get away with bashing our family like how you just did."

A whoosh of air flew past Gray's ear, a toned chest now in his line of sight. Sting grabbed Grays throat and picked up the ice mage, the chains on the black haired man's wrist weren't very long, making the cuffs dig into his skin as his arms were lifted and pulled at a weird angle. "What does family have to do with it? Whether I do talk shit about your guild or a random stranger, he'll be the same hot headed idiot he is. Example A, Yukino getting kicked out." He dropped Gray back to his original position and grabbed his chin to make him look into his blue eyes. "You put a lot of faith in him for someone who hates the guy."

"I never said I hated him!" He suddenly regretted that as he remembered the times he had said it. But he never meant it, just to get the idiot to do something other then give up or mope around the guild when Lucy wasn't there. "Besides, we're rivals, we're supposed to hate each other, but more of a competitive thing." 

Sting let go of Gray and went back to Natsu, setting the dragon slayer up against the wall. The ice make wizard watched in confusion, was he actually going to hurt Natsu when he couldn't even fight back? Sting moved Natsu's head to the side and ran his tongue over the tan skin. Gray's eyes widened, "H-hey what the hell are you doing?"

The blonde grumbled, "If you really want to know, I was assigned to you guys with Rouge. Since my twin bailed on me completely I got stuck with you both. I wanted to get Natsu and Rouge was to have you to mess with and if anything is to wake this guy, it's to do it nicely." He grinned and placed a soft kiss to Natsu's neck. His skin was hot on the Sabertooth's lips. Gray growled and tugged on his restraints. "That's disgusting! What the hell are you even thinking? I thought this was supposed to be some weird torture party?"

My master said we can do what we want to break you, to submit to us." He played with a lock of pink hair, twirling it softly in his fingers, "Are you jealous? I'm giving him more attention then you?" He took off Natsu's scarf completely and tossed it the side before stopping. "wait....you don't actually have feelings for him?" He turned fully back to look at the surprised ice wizard. Gray didn't really know how to respond. His eyes darted back and forth from the two dragon slayers. No, he had feelings for....someone else. He quickly shook his head and gritted his teeth. "No! I'm not gay, if that's what your asking." Sting laughed, doubling over and clutching his stomach, "Holy shit that's priceless. Who knew?" The blonde straightened and walked over to Gray once more. He grabbed the dark locks and pinned his head back. "Want to test this theory of yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> First Fairy Tail fanfic, hopefully I will give you feels and of course new ships to think about. This will have six parts unless you guys want more. I've never wrote smut so hopefully it'll be satisfactory grade. Thank you for reading!~


End file.
